deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wario VS King Dedede/@comment-27921095-20190501223924/@comment-26418719-20190604133848
>You seem to have it out for every Mario character and downplay most of them anyways. It's more to the point that I don't buy Galaxy being consistent with the rest of the series (and that's literally the ONLY place that supports Mario being above Planet-level without being a blatant pile of inconsistencies [LOOKING STRAIGHT AT YOU MARIO PARTY]). Mario should not automatically be exempt from the concept of outliers just because he has 'no real canon', but everyone grants him that for some stupid reason. Like... in no other game in the series save for Super Paper Mario (And that's ONLY with the Pure Hearts, mind you) has he ever shown anything remotely close to what he shows in the two Galaxy games, and the only things that support Mario being that level, even IN the two Super Mario Galaxy games, are VERY debatable statements. I'm fine with using Galaxy Feats, but only if we treat Galaxy Mario as a seperate entity as his feats are simply not consistent with the rest of the series (or even close to it, at that). Even then I find them questionable (With the exception of Bowser falling into a star and surviving), but I'm willing to tolerate them. People also try constantly to retroactively scale him to Wario and DK's best feats despite the fact that their fights took place LONG before the feats that everybody tries to scale Mario to happened. Just because Mario fought and beat DK in the first Mario vs. Donkey Kong game for the GBA (Literally the only time they have ever directly fought) does not mean Mario automatically scales to DK's moon punch from Donkey Kong Country Returns. Saying he 'consistently matches Wario and Donkey Kong' is a blatant lie, because he barely, if ever, fights them anyway. >Surprised you even think Wario's Shake King feat is reasonable and not "an outlier". Wario doesn't really have anything else of note. Wario Land: Shake It is the first time we ever got solid feats for Wario outside of the sports games (which really aren't the best source for feats). I disagree with scaling Mario to this, because the two haven't even fought for a LONG time (The last time the Mario and Wario ever seriously fought was, if memory serves me correctly, Dr. Mario 64, which takes place even before Wario Land 4, let alone Shake It, and that's one of only two times.). I don't agree with scaling Wario to Mario either. It's the same problem I have with scaling Mario to Donkey Kong: He doesn't regularly overcome or match DK and Wario or vice-versa- In fact, he's only ever fought Wario twice and DK (The modern one) once, when they were MUCH weaker (And on top of that, Dr. Mario 64's fight between Mario and Wario was inconclusive). >Yeah, but I'm using what THEY said. And I'm saying they understated it. They gave the numbers, but understated the difference. I'm a bit late to reply because I didn't see this comment until now. Also, I don't even disagree with Mario vs Sonic (2018), because I know you're going to bring that up. Sonic NEEDS his Super Form to last in order to overcome Mario's superior durability (this is w/o galaxy feats). Don't get me wrong, I do have issues with that episode (Most notably that it's quality definitely did not live up to the hype), but the verdict is not one of them.